Labyrinth II
by Alamarana
Summary: My sequal to the Labyrinth, originally titled Laby 2. This will probably end up as a Sarah/Jareth fic, so read, and enjoy!
1. Haunting Memory

No characters from this movie belong to me, they are all a wonderful creation from whoever it is that is responsible for this movie. I take no credit for the movie or the characters, but this story is my own continuation of the original. I am making NO money from this, taking NO credit, so please, DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
  
9/4 Dear Diary  
I guess I haven't written in here for awhile. Looking back, my last entry was before I entered the Labyrinth. Twisting mazes, trick goblins, and the terrible king who reigned over it all. He captured my heart as I fought my way through his puzzles, my mind set on Toby. I never realized how enchanting he was, my mind too intent on finding my baby brother to notice.  
  
What a fool I was. He was generous. He did take Toby when I asked. He offered me my dreams, but I refused. If only then did I realize all my dreams would be filled with thoughts of the Labyrinth and longings for him. How my heart yearns! He offered me everything and I refused! When I said the final words, I didn't defeat him, I betrayed him. I shattered his world as I shattered the final I stood in. His world that was carefully built on fantasies, constructed by dreams.  
  
His world was my mind, full of hopes and dreams, fantasy yet still real. More real then the dreams I held, that I put away in the back of my mind as I put the pictures from my mirror and my copy of the Labyrinth into the drawer of my desk. I flip through that book once in awhile, gaze at my mother smiling up at me from the photographs, but my old dreams have been replaced by new ones filled with swirling music, a colorful ballroom, a gorgeous king gazing into my eyes as we dance, and a bitter betrayal in the end.  
  
After destroying the Labyrinth with a few simple words spoken through a foolish mouth and brining back a selfish baby in place of my freedom, I have been miserable. Every night I am left at home taking care of Toby, every night I think of having the goblins take him back and reclaiming my dreams, yet every night I cannot bring myself to face him again, see the betrayal in his eyes again, see the ruin of the Labyrinth, the debris of the goblin city, and the broken walls of the castle.  
  
I am writing this as I sit in bed, robbed of sleep by my mistake years ago, trying to prepare myself for my last year of school. I start my senior year in high school tomarrow. Maybe I'll be able to reclaim sleep I've lost through thoughts of the past during class like I did all last year. Or will my dreams be filled with betrayed faces, lost friends, and shattered dreams? I haven't seen Hoggle or the others after that night. The party when I got back at midnight wasn't real. My exhausted mind had created it. I had run to check on Toby and then went back to my room and put my book away. After my dad called to me to say they were home, I had fallen asleep with my head on my desk. Dad had come into my room when I didn't reply the second time he called and put me in bed. All my new friends in my room after the Labyrinth was a dream. Even the owl outside my window was a dream. I haven't seen Jareth or any owls after that nigh except in my dreams, playing over and over my last words and his look of betrayal and shattered love as the crystal popped like a fragile bubble in his hand.  
  
Every night I look out my window before I switch off my lamp, hoping to catch a glimpse of the king who haunts my dreams. Every night the tree outside my window is empty, its leaves already gone, bare branches reaching out to the stars. No owl sits outside, waiting for me to say the right words that will free me from Toby. Will he come if I say them? Will he listen to my apologies that can't possibly compensate for his ruined kingdom?  
  
Reading through all my previous entries, I realize how foolish I was. How immature. All my dreams were childish dribble! All I was concerned about was when the fairy tale book I had placed a hold on would arrive at the library. The pages are filled with nothing but complaints about how selfish Toby was, or how unfair my stepmother. What a brat I was! I was the selfish one. The unfair one. I was nothing but rude to my stepmother. She seemed unfair to me because she was doing her best to put up with my rudeness. There realizations come too late, however. Karen had been killed in a car accident coming home from work a year ago. A drunk driver was going too fast when he ran the red light. His reaction dulled by countless amounts of alcohol, he didn't stop before he hit her parked car! She was just getting in to her car when his car sped out of control and jumped the curb, slamming into the back of her car where it was parked. He was saved by his seatbelt while she was sent flying.  
  
Dad was devastated upon hearing the news. I'm still numb. I fear what will state my mind will be in if the numbness ever goes away. Toby doesn't remember her so I guess he doesn't quite comprehend that his mother is gone. The doctors say she died quickly, didn't suffer at all. I hope they're right. She didn't deserve it. No one does.  
  
I can feel sleep creeping up on me, so it is time I end this passage. I wish, though, that I could change the past. If not stop Karen from getting in the car at that moment, or stop myself from saying the final words, then stop myself from saying the words that started it all. Maybe then these dreams of Jareth and his kingdom wouldn't haunt me and rob me of my sleep. I would stay comfortably in my fantasy world of old and not lay awake at night, regretting my foolish choice of saying those words.  
  
Wishes don't comfort me anymore. Nothing does. With these thoughts in mind I will wait for sleep and pray for these tormenting dreams to end, for they rob me of my sanity. Soon I will have nothing left but my haunting dreams, glimpses of my king in mind. I leave on this note until later.  
~Sarah~  
  
She closed her diary and looked at the cover for a moment before replacing it in the drawer with her copy of the Labyrinth. She had removed her bookmark from the page holding the final words. She stopped practicing that scene after she got back. She couldn't bare to say the words ever again. Closing the drawer, Sarah stood up from the seat by her desk and lay down on her bed. Switching off the light, she waited for the dreams to claim her, to fill her mind with vivid images of her journey through the Labyrinth.  
  
Please, read, review, help me out on the next chapter!  
~Kellie, a.k.a Alamarana  



	2. Past Repeated

Ch 2-Past Repeated  
  
No characters from this movie belong to me, they are all a wonderful creation from whoever it is that is responsible for this movie. I take no credit for the movie or the characters, but this story is my own continuation of the original. I am making NO money from this, taking NO credit, so please, DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Days fly by very slow when you think you're going out of your mind. Sarah's classes crawled by as slow as possible, with only the illusion of speed when she fell asleep, her dreams constantly haunted. No one was home after school. Her dad had left a note saying he took Toby to see the latest kid's show that was in the theaters. A light drizzle that started as she walked home had turned into a downpour by the time she opened the front door.  
  
It was days like this that she wanted to curl up in front of the fire with Merlin, her large sheep dog by her side. Merlin isn't around anymore. He was very old and the weather the previous winter was too much for him. Sarah had him buried under her favorite tree, the one by her window, and constructed a small fence to surround his grave and tree. If her old dreams hadn't fled from her, Sarah would have said he was in a better place, where he wouldn't remember the hardships of life. But she didn't have that comfort anymore. She missed him the most on days like this.  
  
Thunder roared through the air, following a flash of lightning that brightened up the darkest rooms in her house. The gathering clouds gave the illusion of night as they blocked out all comforting light, casting shadows upon shadows, evoking fear in children who ran to the comfort of their parent's arms.  
  
A monstrous gust of wind blew debris across Sarah's yard and knocking out the power before it was done, casting her house into darkness. The din around her reminded her of that night when she called on the goblins, only this time she was older and Toby wasn't here.  
  
Her house shook as the thunder made sure its presence was known, making Sarah jump, remembering that past night. She lit a candle she had found in the kitchen and carried it with her as she walked into her room. Thunder crashed again and the sound of the wind made her remember the giggles and snickers of the goblins on that first night, as stormy as this one. She grabbed her book and walked into her father's room, which had always been comforting to her on nights like this. As she walked into his room she saw the large balcony windows on the far wall.  
  
Walking further into the room, movement caught her eye. An owl was flapping its wings against the window! Its claws scrabbling for purchase on the outside handles. Sarah's heart leapt into her throat when she saw this. Had he come back? Come back to try to win her, follow his heart, or to cast her away and spit accusations at her about the ruin of his kingdom?  
  
The wind died down and a flash of lightning revealed the owl to her in the bright light. It was an old newspaper caught in the branches of the tree outside the window! When Sarah's heart finally calmed down the loudest roar of thunder yet sent it back into her throat, sending her running from the room. It wasn't much comfort to her tonight. Far from it.  
  
She had dropped the candle in her flight, the melted wax snuffing out the flame. She stumbled down the stairs in the darkness back to her room and collapsed on her bed. Voices from her memory drifting trough her head. Pieces from old conversations, all from her time in the Labyrinth. Snatches of "No I ain't, I'm Hoggle" and "It's further than you think." "Sarah, friend" and "Hey! Her head don't come off." Last of all "You have no power over me!"  
  
Sarah saw a vivid image of the look of betrayal as she so foolishly spoke those final words. "The truth is, he does have power over me," she thought. "Jareth has filled my thoughts ever since, tormented me in my dreams."  
  
Trembling hands curled around her head as if trying to ward off the voices in her head, the images in her mind. Now just the one phrase that ended it all, "You have no power over me" chased its tail through her head, repeating over and over. "It's a piece of cake."  
How foolish she was. "Ouch! It bit me!" How set she was in her fantasies. "My lady," "I have been generous up to now. I can be cruel." The voices wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"Trough dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way her to the castle, beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great...you have no power over me!"  
  
Now it was just this, repeating over and over, overlapping, blending together into an endless noise, becoming the thunder. When the roar finally subsided, all was quiet. Sarah could hear the rain pattering on the roof, being blown against the window. A bolt of lightning lit up her room, followed by another crack of thunder.  
  
The storm died down after about an hour and the clouds started parting, carried away by what was left of the wind. When the power came back on, Sarah spied something in the middle of her room. She climbed off her bed for a closer look, but what she saw made her heart leap again, made it ache with the memory.  
  
Sitting on the carpet, in the middle of the room, was a perfectly cut, round, clear crystal.  



	3. Now What?

Ch 3~ Now What?  
  
  
No characters from this movie belong to me, they are all a wonderful creation from whoever it is that is responsible for this movie. I take no credit for the movie or the characters, but this story is my own continuation of the original. I am making NO money from this, taking NO credit, so please, DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
9/7 Dear Diary,  
  
A few days ago, the day after my last entry, I was so frightened that I have just now brought myself to writing what happened. After the storm I saw a perfect crystal in the middle of my room. It was the exact same crystal Jareth always had. I thought he had finally come to make me pay for the destruction I had caused so foolishly, or to try to win me, to have me come back to his castle and help him rule over the goblins.  
  
~Sarah stopped writing and chewed on the end of her pencil, trying to place what she felt into believable words. Something that said what she felt exactly without sounding too corny. What could she write? She wasn't even sure what she felt. Sarah closed her diary and walked around her room, looking at all her old toys lined on the shelves. I'm still a child, she thought. What could I be feeling for Jareth? Is it a simple schoolgirl crush, feelings caused by guilt, or something deeper, more meaningful?  
  
Sarah left her room and walked down the stairs, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She almost expected to see the goblin king gazing back at her as if they were in the ballroom all over again. In her mind she heard him singing to her. He cared for me, right? She thought to herself. I thought I could hear it in his voice, see it in his mismatched eyes.  
  
Opening the back door, Sarah walked out onto the porch and gazed up at the full moon. It seemed almost crystal, hung above like a looking glass for him to gaze down upon her. She walked around the small backyard, feeling the cool grass against her bare feet, wondering what it would be like to wander the goblin kingdom bare foot, or atleast the castle.  
  
A chilly breeze picked up and chased her back into the house. In her room, Sarah sat down on her bed and looked out the window.  
  
"Oh Jareth," she said. "I wish you would come and take me away." She lay back and pulled the covers over her, ready for sleep, even if it was filled with dreams of the Labyrinth.  
  
What Sarah didn't know was that deep in the castle the goblins woke up again.  
  
"She said the words!" one of them cried gleefully. As the goblins cheered and celebrated, one ran to their king to wake him.  
  
"She finally said the words, sire!" it exclaimed.  
  
"Good," he replied. "Go prepare a room for her." When the messenger was gone, the king of the goblins allowed a smile to spread across his face. "Finally," he said.  
  
~Well, what do you think?~ =)  



End file.
